Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Devices that can be used to translate documents may take various forms. For example, some devices can capture an image of a document that is to be translated, and then use optical character recognition (OCR) to detect text in the image of the document. The device may then use translation software to translate the detected text. The translated text may then be displayed and/or played out (e.g., via a computerized voice) to the user.